Echo
by Valley Fjord
Summary: A new experiment in sound and light is in the works for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.
1. Chapter 1

**Echo**

**By Valley Fjord  
**

Rainbow Dash, doing her best to keep her team together, was feeling her own body burn. With a mix of an emergency storm call she received midway through the night and the subjacent rush of having to waking up nearly half of all the Pegasus in Ponyville, her ability to feel good about her work dwindled. However, with how bad the timing was, what really kept her from feeling her best was that this was all cutting into her plans for the morning.

"Cloud Kicker, Thunderlane! Quit making eyes at each other and get those clouds in place!" Rainbow Dash yells as she slams her cloud into the dark stallions cloud before pushing them both into the main body of the storm. She launches herself over the dark gray puff and takes a fast look at the rest of the storm. It was still nowhere near the size they needed it to be. "Hurry up everypony, we have to get this thing put together and going before sun up." The yelling only seemed to drain more of Rainbow Dash's energy and when a dawn hue starts racing into the sky she groans inwardly and looks down toward Ponyville.

Quickly scanning the town and all the houses she spots the tree-house she was looking, a dim light moves around the top floor. The sight of it brings a smile to Rainbow Dash but even that doesn't last long before a pony moves a cloud between the tree and herself.

Down at the ground the light in the window descends from the top floor. Twilight Sparkle, levitating a candle in front of her and a saddle bag to her side, moves quickly trying to get ready. The three books she needed to pack were ready to go since the day before, the testing equipment though a bit heavy in the bags was secured inside of them with a blanket to hold them apart, and now she only need pack provisions for her up coming experiment and wait until sun up to start.

"Ten hay pucks - check, half a bushel of apples - check, two canteens of emergency water – check..."

The list goes on for some time and all the food quickly does its best at causing the saddle bag to sag even with the spell holding it up. When Twilight finishes packing the food she closes the straps and looks out her window to watch for the rising sun. "That's not right," she says once she realizes that even though it was still technically night time some light should be noticeable.

Dropping the saddle bag, Twilight turns on her hooves and dashes back up the stairs to her bedroom. "Spike! Spike? Wake up, we have a problem." Twilight screams as she forces herself up the flight of stairs.

Hearing his name brake into the world of his dream causes Spike to flip forward to attention but from waking up so fast he stumbles forward on the lip of his bed. "Wha- what is it, I couldn't have over slept – the alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"I don't know Spike, I was getting everything ready for today and I saw all the Pegasus in town putting a storm together." Twilight threw the packing list on one of her bookshelves before heading up to the loft. Once up there she grabs Spike by one of his head spines and throws him onto her back then turns back for the main floor. "Rainbow Dash didn't say anything about a storm so she's probably going to be late, Spike, what I need is for you to stay awake until she gets here."

"What are you going to be doing?" Spike asks, trying to right himself on Twilight's back, "And how late is she going to be?"

"I'm sticking to the plan we all came up with and going over to Rarity's boutique, I don't know when Rainbow will get here though, so I'll be leaving you and the saddle bag here for her to bring to Rarity's when she's done."

Back on the ground floor Twilight turns hard enough on the floor that Spike nearly slides off as she returns to the kitchen, grabs up the bag in her mouth, spins again and finally comes to a halt at the front door. "Okay, we already had everything set for today, right? Owlowiscious will look after Pee-Wee, Fluttershy will be here at Ten to help too, and everything else is – Books!"

Spike looks at the set aside books and jumps off of Twilight's back. "I'll get them." he says.

"Good, then all you have to do now is wait for Rainbow and have her bring the bags and yourself over to Rarity's." Spike salutes Twilight with a stoic smile, and Twilight pushes her front door open.

Winds blow through the whole of Ponyville, bringing a cold chill and light flakes of snow with them. Rainbow Dash, fighting against the growing strength of the storm, does her best to feel anything other then disappointment at how long the storm is taking to get going, but it had finally started and that meant that she was now free to get to Twilight's tree-house.

'Please be ready.' Rainbow Dash says to herself as she lands and quickly raises a hoof to knock. A yawn comes through the door as a tired eyed Spike opens it. "You guys are ready right?" Rainbow pushes herself pass Spike and looks at an otherwise unoccupied room. "Twilight, lets go before we..."

"She's already left." Spike says, interrupting Rainbow Dash and causing a look of dread to cross her face. Dash starts turning back to the door but Spike stops her from doing anything brash by tugging on her tail and pointing out the saddle bag. "She went on ahead to Rarity's, the faster you can get me and this bag over there the better."

Rainbow Dash drops to her knees and haunches and confidently says "Load up and lets go." with a hurried grin. Spike nods and heaves the bag off the floor. He puffs and takes ladened steps just to move the bag four feet from beside the door over to Dash's back. He sets it just behind her wings, but before he can even check that it's on right his tail is yanked up in Rainbow Dash's mouth as she flings him onto her back.

The two lurch into the stormy sky and head for the boutique with as much speed as Rainbow Dash can muster. The hurry she was in made the trip across Ponyville feel like nothing at all and when she catches the sight of lights on in her friends shop she doesn't even bother with knocking and aims right for the center of the door.

The resounding blast of Rainbow Dash's entrance makes the two ponies inside jump. The shock and noise of the crash fades quickly and Rarity confronts her friend with ire building behind her forced smile. "Rainbow, sweetie, must you do that. I knew you would be late, I even left the door unlocked so you shouldn't have a reason to brake my door down. Shaving time off of being late does not mean you can destroy my house."

"Twilight – is she ready to go!" is all Rainbow Dash can manage to say through gasps for air.

"Of course Twilight is ready," Rarity says with her smile turning to a more natural jaunty grin. "The saddle came in yesterday, just as I said it would, and Twilight and I have been working on cinching it up for the last twenty minutes so we should be able to get it on you in the 'ten seconds flat' that you like to boast about."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but put on her own grin and ask, "Then where is she? The sooner I get it on the sooner we can leave."

"She's behind the changing shawl. I was giving her a moment to figure how to take it off by herself." is Rarity's response.

A warm flush pumps its way up into Rainbow Dash's cheeks, as a quick image of Twilight wearing her saddle settles in. The thought makes Rainbow Dash feel giddy until the real Twilight walks into view with the saddle folded up neatly and unstrapped on her back.

"You couldn't have gotten here at a better time Rainbow, I've cinched the saddle and harness up and down twice on my own so I have absolute confidence in myself that I won't be messing it up for the trip." She levitates the saddle off her back and unfolds the straps, "Spike, if you could get the saddle bag for a moment?"

Rarity, for her part of helping with the saddle, only held up the instructions. She watches Twilight work and points out the areas that are done backwards, incorrectly,or simply in the wrong order, and since there were no more then two of each Twilight's confidence in herself grows stronger.

Once all the straps are cinched tight Rainbow Dash twists and flexes herself in every direction she can think of, the fit feeling strong and comfortable on her. "Hows it look?" she asks with enthusiasm. Rarity brings over a large floor mirror and sets it next to her. The bridle and bit hang loose around her neck like white puffy cotton ropes while the saddle itself covers every contort of her back with white and sky-blue. The border stitching, a simple cloud design, is embossed with the words 'Saddle-bolt companion harness'

"Now we just need to lock Twilight and Spike into the top half and you three will be ready to go." At Rarity's command Twilight lines herself up next to Rainbow Dash. "Alright then Dash, if you would please lay down."

Back on her knees and haunches Rainbow Dash feels a knot form in her throat and a bolt of elation run down her spine, both sensations begin mixing together and she shudders in anticipation. Her body stiffens at Twilight's touch.

"You'll let me know if I snag you coat or mane?" Twilight asks as she straddles herself onto the saddle. Rainbow Dash only nods before forcing her whole body to remain still. "I'm cinching up the first straps now. Rainbow."

The grip of the harness matches the saddle perfectly once it's fully set. It is firm and mostly pleasantly tight around Twilight's hips and flank, while her fetlocks and hooves are held almost impossibly stiff in the stirrups; only allowing her legs to move outward an inch.

"This feels a lot more awkward then I thought it would," Rainbow Dash says at almost a whisper, a glow of pink spreading over the length of her muzzle and under her eyes.

"This isn't too tight is it?"

"NO!" Rainbow Dash shouts. Her eyes widen at the volume of her own voice and she quickly lowers back to a half whisper "No, it just feels wired having you tied onto my back."

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright dear?" Rarity asks as she steps in front of her friends. "You said earlier that the weight wouldn't be too much but maybe we should..."

"I'm fine. Lets just hurry up and get this done and over with so me and Twilight can get going, okay?"

"Very well." Rarity smiles lightly at the blush on her friends face. "Spike, I'll take the bags." she lifts it from his hands with her magic; a small strain present in her posture as she brings it around to Twilight's back. After the bag is secured Spike jumps onto Dash just in front of her wings. He too is secured with a tight strap the reaches around Twilight's neck like a yoke.

Spike takes hold of the bridle and reaches around for the bit. "I don't need that yet." Rainbow Dash looks at to the two on her back in the mirror. "Try wiggling around a little. See if you're in right."

"Rainbow, you aren't going to be taking off at full speed so I'm sure they are perfectly secure as they are." Rarity states.

"No, she's right Rarity. I should try to see if it'll hold Spike and myself in properly."

Rainbow Dash stands up with only little difficulty and opens her wings. With a few tentative flaps she makes sure that they are not obstructed by anything. Her muscles give out burning cries that warn her of the strain but she ignores it and fights the weight, lifting the three several feet into the air. Without warning Twilight flings herself to the right, then with even more force she wrenches to the left. Both actions cause Rainbow Dash to drift hard to the respective sides but she stays aloft while Twilight and Spike stay tied on top.

Rarity's glee at seeing the saddle succeeding at its purpose rises higher then she thought it could. However, when Rainbow Dash lands and turns for the door without any thanks she can't help but feel the ire from Dash's explosive entrance return. "Rainbow, please be sure to bring our friends back in one piece now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first leg of the trios journey sends them straight north. The frustration of the unexpected storm causes Rainbow Dash to punch herself straight through the clouds layer. Twilight fights to keep her eyes open to the wind, however holding her head up proves to be too much and all she can make out is the strain on Rainbow Dash's wings. Twilight tries to protest the acceleration to such an extreme speed but Rainbow Dash is unable to hear anything but wind.

They reach, pass below, and leave behind Cloudsdale in less then an hour after they started flying and the mountain range beyond the floating city passes by nearly just as fast. It is at the edge of the mountain range that Rainbow Dash spots a small stream they had planed to land near.

Landing with her front hooves dipping in the water allows Rainbow Dash to drop her head in up to her ears. She takes a long draft of the cool river water as Twilight makes quick work of the harness straps around Spike then herself. Once her back legs are released Twilight jumps free from Rainbow Dash and immediately slips on the rocky ground.

Twilight smiles at the tingling sensation that jumps into her legs, "Rainbow, how do you get your legs use to not walking after so long?" she asks while studding the tremors coming from her hooves.

Pulling her head from the stream, Dash grins and forces herself not to laugh. "We only just started and you already lost your land legs? What are you going to do if you aren't able to stand when we get back to Ponyville tomorrow?" from that Rainbow Dash plunges her head back into the water and takes another draft.

Pulling her legs beneath herself, Twilight pulls open the saddle bag saying, "I'll just make sure that I'm use to this before we go home in the morning." Inside the bag sit the three books. She pulls the whole stack out and shuffles the together. "Alright Dash, we have one hour for rest before we pack up and head to our next stop."

Rainbow Dash's ears flip back and she pulls her head out of the water, turning to Twilight with a frown. "An hour! You want us to wait for an hour?"

"Of course, we planed everything out already, one hour here, then once we reach our next stop we will wait for an hour again, finally we'll make the last stretch of our track – once we land we do all the calibrations of my equipment and after all that the experiment can begin."

"But the storm, it threw everything off. We were late leaving and..."

"And I have already made adjustments for that. I set aside a three hour rest period once we reach our destination."

"The storm only made you thirty minutes late," Spike adds "and if you think of how dry my eyes got from flying here we might have actually passed up our planed time. I mean did any of you two see how fast we went under Cloudsdale?"

"Of course we did!" Rainbow Dash shouts while pumping her hoof at the chance to boast. She flings herself into the air, makes a powerful turn, and feels her tail being pulled backwards.

"This is a one hour rest stop Rainbow! That means no flying." Twilight's magic pulls at Rainbow Dash harder, forcing her to land. "You need all your energy to get us to our destination and preform the experiment, not show off while you wait." holding her friend down, Twilight pulls the bottom book from the stack and floats it over. "You can read this while letting your wings rest."

Rainbow Dash looks skeptically in Twilight's direction and reads the title, "Daring Do' – The Parasite's Lament and the Grown Fanatics." The illustration on the book cover is split between an angry swarm of rainbow colored Parasprites and an overgrown forest with glowing eyes.

"It's not officially been released yet. When I told Princess Celestia about our plan for today and if she had anything that might help it was in the mail the next day." Twilight's smile gleams brightly with an inward joy at the gift as she levitates the book closer to Rainbow Dash.

Without a word Rainbow Dash takes the book from the air and flips to the first chapter. "So, just one hour right?" she asks with a sedated tone before falling into the book. Twilight watches Rainbow Dash's eyes dart across the pages before turning back to the saddle bag and lifting up the top of the two books.

She opens to the table of continence of a book with the title of 'Aerial Physics' and turns to the page for high altitude flight. "Spike, will you make sure we only stay for an hour?" she says before falling into the pages.

The hour passes with both ponies deep into their books. Twilight is the first to come out of the restful period and when she looks over the group she feels a warm glow cross her face and smiles.

"Rainbow – Rainbow Dash, it's time to get ready," Twilight's voice slips into Rainbow Dash's imagination as a very quiet but very large stone Pegasus. The granite stone face she imagines causes Dash to jump back from the book and turn to Twilight expecting the same gray visage.

"You're not... what?" Dash stammers and shakes her head to get the image to fade away.

"We've stayed here long enough. It's time to get off the ground and on to our next stop." Twilight says. She uses her magic to lift the book from between Rainbow Dash's hooves, look at the page number, and send it over to the saddle bag. "Spike, are you ready to go."

For his part in resting, Spike was fast asleep and curled up under the shade of a rock. Twilight's excitement to get going keeps her from feeling any announce at him.

"Wasn't he supposed to be keeping track of the time!" Rainbow Dash shrieks as the idea of them losing time sinks into her mind. She scurries up to her feet then launches into the air, stretching her wings out before the next leg of the trip.

Twilight turns to her friend without a hint of concern and blushes lightly. "I kind of knew he might do this," she says, as she uses her magic to lift Spike out from under the rock and lowers him in front of herself. "but not to worry..."

"Not to worry? With Spike falling asleep like that we have no idea how long we've been here."

"Yes we do." is Twilight's rebuttal in Spikes defense. "I've been reading almost my whole life, and of course I memorized how many pages I can read in an hour and made sure to stop myself not one page late."

Rainbow Dash lands directly in front of Twilight and stairs at her in disbelieve. "But you read all kinds of books. You could have counted wrong or – or."

"Dash, I will stake our friendship on the fact that we have not over shot our stay." Twilight states while proudly holding a hoof to her chest. "Now we need to get ourselves together and go right away."

Twilight sets herself in the harness and takes all of five minuets to strap herself in, she gets Spike to wake up before cinching him up too. Once she has the saddle bag secured to her own back she gives a light tapping to Rainbow Dash's sides and readies her stomach for the lurch of take off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spike clings down onto Rainbow Dash's mane for warmth, the second leg of the trios flight taking them into winds even colder then what came from the emergency storm. Twilight's only shielding from the cold is her own coat and the warmth of Rainbow Dash below her.

Feeling Twilight lower down on top of her back sends a blistering heat into Dash's cheeks and wings. She feels her mind sway away from what she was doing from the idea of how close they are. Her wings miss a beat and the tracking of her thoughts jumps back before they fall out of the sky. A hard hoof presses into her side and she slows down to find out why she is being kicked.

"Dash!" Twilight yells out over the still speeding wind, "What happened, do you need to land?"

Rainbow Dash shakes her head as hard as she can without messing up her flight path. "Just – just a head rush. I'm fine!" she quickly picks up her pace, going even faster then she did when leaving Ponyville causing the two on her back to wheel in protest from the wind.

The northern edge of Equestria passed below them unseen as the three look on at a new storm looming ahead. Twilight goes through everything she remembers from her maps and books about the outer lands. 'We're over the wilds now,' she thought to herself. A cold buffet of wind knocks into them and forces Twilight to consider how far they've gone. 'That means we should be at our next stop just inside those clouds.' Twilight leans forward, pressing into Spike and moving her muzzle as close to Rainbow Dash's ear. "Rainbow Dash, land before the storm!"

Rainbow Dash pulls up and slows almost to a stop. "I though the next stop was farther then that?"

"It is, but the side of the storm is close enough that it won't ruin our time."is Twilight's replay.

With an unsatisfied nod, Dash turns downward and aims for the ground just before the storm clouds.

Circling the nearby expanse reveals little more the a pond of half frozen snow melt that, though too cold to drink comfortably, was quickly brought up in temperature by an all to proud Spike. His green flames burn a puddle into the ice and a small patch into the dirt for them to sit on. "Is there anything else I can do?" Spike asks with all the pride he can muster. The two mares laugh in unison at his boasting.

It wasn't quite noon yet by the look of the sun above them but staying an hour would push them too far without eating so Twilight lifted the books from the saddle pack and reaches her magic in farther for the food, pulling some pieces out and setting up for a small simple lunch. Rainbow Dash gives no hesitation at the sight of the apples and hay pucks and dives into them with glee.

"Rainbow, I need to ask you something." Twilight starts as her friend forces an apple into her mouth. Dash stops and turns her head up, eyes looking onto Twilight's. "That storm is close enough that I can almost tell it is likely going to turn into a blizzard deeper in, and I'm wandering what the difference between flying thought it and going over it. Would it be safer to go up?"

"Well, it'll be cold either way but going up will make it hard to see where to land-" Rainbow Dash pauses and looks underneath the dark clouds. "and those clouds are outside of Equestria so I might not be able to do much to them other then fall through and hit one of the mountains."

Twilight nods, understanding that going high would do nothing but make them lost and blind to everything on the ground. "Then we'll have to go slower then we have been."

Rainbow Dash groans at the thought of going slower but at the same time she nods, thinking that since they were still on time they wouldn't be late if they get through the storm alright.

"If we're going slower, can I take out the packing blanket and cover myself with it?" Spike asks with a hint of desperation. "If I get any colder I'm going to pass out before we get half way there."

"If Rainbow is alright with the drag it will cause then I don't see why not."

"Of course I'm fine with it, a little drag won't stop me!" Rainbow Dash shouts before stuffing another apple into her mouth. "The real problem will be if I get my wings caught in it," she looks over to Twilight and smiles "but you'll keep an eye on my wings right Twi?." a flush of heat slams into Dash's chest the instant she realizes what she's said.

The second bag that hung off of the saddle is pulled open and Twilight carefully unwraps a green blanket from a small number of metal and nylon contraptions. She also pulls up a small first-aid kit, pops open a roll of gauze, and spins it around the equipment until the roll runs out.

When the hour of rest finally runs out the three pack up and strap themselves back in, the green blanket covers all but Spikes head and half of Twilight's body. Rainbow Dash stands resolute before the storm and looks for a path along the ground that she could use if the sky gets to hard to move through.

"Just focus on flying stable and I'll do my best to keep the snow from knocking you out of the sky." With her horn glowing, Twilight conjures a sphere of purple magic that with hope will block all but the most persistent strength of the storm they were flying into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bowing back and forth from trying to land for the fifth time, Rainbow Dash kicks at a rock in front of her in frustration. "Going slow is one thing Twilight, but your kicking me to land every ten minuets isn't going to get us there until it's too late!" she has to shout over the wind and snow blowing into the purple magic bubble surrounding her and Twilight.

"I'm sorry Dash, this spell was always so easy to maintain but, just like you can't touch the clouds as well as at home, my magic is getting harder to use!" Twilight says, breathing heavily. Leaning down onto a half unconscious Spike, she relaxes most of the purple bubble until it only blocks the most direct aim of the wind and snow. "Just give me a moment and we can take off again."

Dash folds her wings up tight to try warming the muscles as she starts walking along the path in front of her. The mountain peaks howl around them with such volume that Rainbow Dash's ears swivel in uncomfortable patterns trying to figure out which way they are heading.

After about five minuets of walking the deep breaths on Rainbow Dash's back stop for only a moment before Twilight sits up-right in the harness and spreads the shield back out around them. "Okay Dash, you can take off again." she says in a low, tired tone.

'Maybe we should have waited until summer for this.' Dash says to herself after springing back into the air, the wind that is allowed to pass through the magic lifting her wings.

The barer of magic finally brakes when Dash falls into a pack of soft snow. Cold winds blow slowly across both ponies but the air is clear of ice and snow. Rainbow Dash forces her head up from the white mound and spits out the snow that had gotten pushed through her teeth. "Okay, okay." she says before pausing to blow out the snow in her nose. "ugh, everypony off. Rides over."

There was no replay from her back. Rainbow Dash twists her head back to see an unconscious Twilight laying forward and to the right on her back. "Um, Twi – are you alright?" The replay that comes from her words is little more then Twilight scrunching up her face and turning away from Dash's voice. Rainbow Dash lets out a sigh of relief figuring that her friend was just too tired to talk and not hurt. 'If she doesn't wake up though – I can't get them off of me on my own.'

Spike's mumbled voice from between the two ponies is the only other sound Dash could hear "Twilight, your crushing me." With the blanket cocooning him tightly and the open space for him to breath growing to a minimum he couldn't help but wake up to try freeing himself. His movement from trying to wiggle himself out causes another sigh from Dash.

"Spike, do you think you can get the straps? I think Twilight's passed out from holding that shield up for so long." Rainbow asks and holds her head down to give Spike as much room as she can."

"I might be able to – if I can get my tail out from under Twilight's stomach." he works himself forward, taking a hold of the Rainbow mane in front of him. With a final twist his tail pops out and causes Twilight to moan from the action. Rainbow Dash looks back at the sudden sound and is met half way in the turn by the side of Twilight's muzzle.

Light stars dance for several seconds before Dash realizes the blow had stunned her enough to drop her back down to the snow. She cocks her jaw feeling a pinch but nothing that would need any real attention. "Spike? Are you still up there?" she asks.

"Only for a bit longer-" he says, strain in his voice at the last word. A click of metal and a deep breath signals his freedom. He jumps clear of Dash's wings and drops to his knees for more air. "Oh sweet Celestia!" he calls out between breathing.

"Hey, if your done over there. Could you get Twi off my back now?"

Not knowing how the harness is suppose to be done up Spike looks at it with a mix of confusion and determination. The small metal latches behind Twilight's legs and under the saddle bag are all the same so they were the first thing he went for. The latch over Twilight's back came off first, than the ones around the left side. Spike steps back from the two and quickly warms his hands with a gout of fire before going to Rainbow Dash's right side.

Twilight drops to the snow with a soft 'whoomp' and her eyes jolt open at the sudden cold snow on her cheek. "Did – Did we just crash!" Twilight yells and scrambles to get her hooves beneath her. "I'm not strapped in! What happened, Dash where..." her eyes pass over Dash and stop, the panic inside them draining as quickly as it came in.

"We made it through the storm." Dash says while feeling her face blanch with warmth from the look she was getting from her friend.

"That's great, we can take a moment to rest then finish our last..." Twilight stops mid sentence, her eyes widening with surprise. "Dash?"

Rainbow Dash, already looking into Twilight's eyes, turns away from wanting to look too long. With her head turned Rainbow sees the same thing Twilight had.

Mountain peaks stand side by side so tall and packed together that only the way they had come in was low enough for any clouds to come near the center. The sky was clear inside the cold valley and they could both see easily to the far side, the bottom resting so many yards bellow them was also so smooth that it reflects the red afternoon sky with its own icy blue contrasts.

"So Twi, how long do we get to rest before getting to our last stop?" Rainbow Dash asks, trying not to laugh. "Oh, also, can you get this thing off me now?"

"Spike would you help her out?" Twilight orders while trying to keep her jaw from going slack.

The saddle-bolt, once off Dash's back, is folded up and laid neatly on top of Twilight's saddle bag. Spike does his part to make the area they landed into a more comfortable spot to rest by again melting a patch in the snow and also starting a letter at Twilight's command.

Dear Princes Celestia:

Rainbow Dash, Spike, and I have all reached our the fjord inside the Griffin Kingdoms safely and looking at it now I know that this valley will be everything we need for the experiment Rainbow Dash came up with. We will do our best to be back by tomorrow night, so please wait till then for my next letter.

Always: your faithful student

Twilight Sparkle

PS. If you could include in your replay the time of day, we would be grateful.

Spike rolls the scroll up and lights it on fire. The three of them watch it turn to nothing then wait for Spike to 'upchuck' the replay. It takes less then a minuet for the scroll to come and force Spike to belch it out.

To My Ever Adventurous Subjects:

You three have gone much farther then most ponies ever dare, and I am gladdened to know you have remained safe in your travels. It is just pass five in the afternoon and if the map I supplied you with is accurate then you three should be within the same time zone. I would also like to wish for Rainbow Dash's acceptance of my apology for the storm that was sent to Ponyville last night, though it was an emergency I should not have forgotten your plans so quickly when I allowed the storm call to be sent out.

I will await your safe return home and the results of your experiment with much anticipation.

Your Princess

Celestia

"Pass five?" Twilight asks no one in particular as she lifts a hoof to her chin and sets herself to plotting the time scale for the test. "Well, we're only an hour late so that's not a problem, I can easily work around that." She grunts lightly to get back onto her hooves and walks over to the saddle bag and opens the fuller of the two bags, she takes the gauze off and inspects her instruments. "It looks like everything here made it too."

"Then lets get to work." Rainbow Dash says smiling.

"For us to get everything ready, you will need to rest. I set it up for you to have a three hour break, you can still take that much time, or we can cut it to two for the time we were late. It's fine with me either way Dash."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Twilight spends the first half an hour of the break stetting up three small mechanical devices in a row, a fourth object was pulled out and left on top of the saddle-bolt. Twilight carefully connected the first three implements of her experiment together with small red and blue wires.

Once they were turned on, Twilight takes a small one ear headphone device and turns to Spike. With a wave of her hoof Spike fills his lungs and belches a string of fire straight up. The sound of his belch makes the earpiece hum out 'urrp...rp' the recording picked up an echo so small that Twilight told herself that it might have just been from the storm in the distance.

"That was good, but can you try for a bit more volume?" Twilight asks, keeping her voice low so it won't come through the earpiece.

"Right." Spike takes another deep breath, looks up again, and lets out an entire ball of fire. The 'urrp' that comes back this time is followed by three shorter outbursts behind it.

Twilight clops her hooves together softly and flips off a switch at the side of the device that's connected to the headphone. "That was perfect!"

An annoyed groan comes from Rainbow Dash as she turns away from the two and tries to stay asleep. Twilight's blush at waking up her test partner is pink and full.

"Alight Spike, lets get to the next test." Twilight says at a much lower tone. She points her hoof to a spot in front of her tools and, "If you could stand over there at the edge of the rocks."

Spike jogs forward to the spot Twilight had pointed out and smiles promptly when he turns and sees a round glass disk pointing at him. "Okay, Twilight. I'm ready. What's this one do again?"

"It's a recorder, all I'll need you to do is make another gout of flame." Twilight says. She uses her magic to work a dial surrounding the lens, turning it and aiming the lens until Spike shows up on the view finder that is on her side of the device. "Ready. Now if you could just aim up I'll take a few pictures."

The recorder comes to life and whirls lightly. Spike does as he's told and belches fire into the air. The machine clicks off then back on with a louder grinding sound. Twilight flips another set of switches and an image of Spike letting out the same stream of fire replays itself on the view finder.

"Another excellent start up test." Twilight says, keeping her tone as low as she can despite her excitement at her equipment working. Standing up, she looks over at the last of machines. A smile crosses Twilight's face and she continues the direction of her turn until Rainbow Dash is all she sees. "The preliminary tests are all we can do without Dash. Spike, we're done for now. So let's let Dash get some sleep."

For all that Rainbow Dash could care was simply that she was napping, and slowly warming back up. At one moment she had heard Twi cheering but after a few minuets all she could feel was warmth. It makes her coat feel like a pulling static charge was running across it, the sensation softens the chill in her bones. A dull thump knocks Dash from her nap, but seeing a green and purple tail sliding under the blanket she quickly closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.

Dash's eyes snap open, her body gives out a clear sign that she had been sleeping comfortably. Remembering what side Spike had hidden himself under the blanket, she rolls her hooves out from underneath herself in the opposite direction, an incredible heat greets her face. A small wood fire was burning some feet away but still close enough to warm her.

Twilight sat calmly in front of the fire, the two books she brought spread out before her. The first of the two, 'Aerial Physics', was opened again to the pages about high altitude flight. While the second book, titled 'Dynamic Studies For Recording Wildlife', is open and displaying the inner workings of a machine similar to the ones Twilight had brought with her.

Despite the concentration she knew she had put into the books the moment when Rainbow Dash moved up closer to her she turns from the pages. "Two hours – and about fifteen minuets. Two books at once do make it harder to keep track," a titer of laughter comes from Twilight and she quickly covers her mouth and becomes more serious. "I'm certain the time hasn't gotten away from me."

"That's fine, we're already here and late, you giving me a few extra 'Zs' couldn't make me feel any different about being here with you."

"Thank you for saying that Dash. I'm happy to be here with you too." Twilight smiles softly and points a hoof next to her and the fire, offering the space to Dash. "I have everything set up that I can, all that's left is for you to do a few test flights before the real thing."

Rainbow Dash lets out a full body yawn and steps next to Twilight. Her eyes faltering under half close lids lock onto Twilight. She smiles at hearing Twilight's voice but her ears stop picking up what her friend is saying somewhere around 'happy to be here with you.' she drops down after hearing those words and passes out on the spot. A knowing sigh escapes Twilight's lips as she scoots closer to her friend to help keep her warm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What felt like a lifetime of joy passes inside of Dash's mind before her eyes open to full awareness. The words 'test flight' scream into her and block out the blissful nap. She jumps to her hooves quickly, knocking Twilight onto the books she was still reading. Realizing Twilight was sitting so close makes her stop for a moment in elation but the reason for them being where they were came back into perspective. "We're late and I fell asleep again!" She yells and berates herself. "Lets get going Twi, I need to get out there and stretch before I do the..."

"Dash, calm down. Just let me get Spike up and we can start everything." Twilight said. She closes the two books before turning and lifting the green blanket and pulling Spike out from under it. "I'll guess at it being nearly eight by now which means the three hour nap is exactly what you needed to get ready."

Spike opens his eyes just after being lifted up and groans at the idea that he would be going back to sleep for some time. He's set down in front of the three machines that were silently waiting to be turned on.

"If you could wear this," Twilight starts once she sets Spike down and begins to lift the fourth device, "it's made of metal but it's also completely hollow so it won't weigh much."

Rainbow Dash looks confused at what was being levitated towards her. "Looks like a giant – whistle?"

"It more or less is." Twilight says with excitement. "I figured that a normal size whistle wouldn't make a deep enough sound so using a larger one and slightly modifying it made perfect sense." she lifts the whistle higher and over Dash's head. A red cord is stretched out from under the concave shape of the bottom of the whistle and pulled down over Rainbow Dash's head.

"So I just need to fly and whistle?"

"Precisely, but try not to go too fast." Twilight says. The comment elicited a confused glare from Dash that Twilight knew was coming "I need to have everything tuned into you when your flying, if you go too fast I won't be able to keep up."

Dash nods in understanding and lifts herself into the air. "So do I go all the way to the other end or just half way?"

"All the way would be best, once you're there if you could fly straight up to show me you reached the end I'll then give you a signal when you can start back."

Flying quickly to get to the far side proves undesirable to Rainbow Dash's ears. Only a few yards after she started moving the whistle began to blow and though it wasn't bad at first, every small increase mad it unbelievably louder. Lifting her head up in front stops most of the noise but not enough to let her race to the far end of the valley.

Spikes job in the experiment was to turn all three pieces of equipment on and stand back to give the signal, which he does with a yawn, while Twilight turns the dial over the view finder and keeps Dash in focus as she flies into the distance. The earphone is lifted off its receiver and held to Twilight's head. The recorder shows Dash as little more then a blurred dot of color against a backdrop of darkness and soon enough her dot of color stops shrinking and moves up.

"Spike are you ready?" Twilight asks and raises a hoof for him to give the signal.

The darkness of night had made the valley walls look like dull crystals that pulled at Rainbow Dash's eyes. Not quite a beautiful sight but still serene ... the green fire ball catches her attention and a jolt of energy springs into Dash's wings powering her forward as hard as she can while she tries to ignore the blaring sound from behind her.

The fire burning behind Twilight passes under Rainbow Dash several minuets after her take off and when she turns back for it and lands she immediately lowers her ears and tries to get them to stop ringing. "That was a great run," Twilight says, "but I think you might be going too fast. I did say not to go fast but maybe you could do one or two more goes while flying a bit slower."

Rainbow Dash groans while lifting back up.

The next two passes are done with only enough speed to fill the valley with a droning hum of the whistle. Once Rainbow Dash lands after the third trip she sits and tries tugging the piece of metal off her back. "Are you sure that me flying back and fourth is all I can do to get this to work. Shouldn't I be going faster so that you can find something out from that or anything other then going slow."

Twilight flips the switch on the recorder that rewinds the reel inside of it. "One moment Dash, I just need to look over the photography then the audio." The image of a blurred dot begins the grow on the small screen growing slowly into an exact copy of Rainbow Dash, her face slightly corded in irritation. "I'll get the audio next and see how they match up. Playing the two together takes a moment to set up and once they start Twilight's eyes focus on the screen even more.

The sound of the whistle seems as out of focus as the image at first and before the image comes into focus the hum that's flowing out from the earphone begins to sound like a normal small warbling whistle. Twilight stops both playbacks and rewinds them both to their beginnings before playing them again.

"I think I have what we need, but now comes the hard part." Twilight says. She pauses the recordings together at the point when the audio is at its clearest. "Rainbow, I'll need you to fly until you're abut this far out." she points to the screen. "Spike and I will help you get back there so get ready to fly again."

"No more whistle though, right?"

"No more whistle." Twilight says grinning at not having to hear the sound anymore either. "When Spike aims his fire towards this fire," she points to the flames behind her "you need to come closer, and when he aims it away the you need to back up. Oh, and you might need this." she lifts up a burning log and holds the unmarred end out. " It'll help us see you and you'll need it as a marker for the trick."

"Where did you find this wood?" Rainbow Dash asks before taking the log in her mouth.

"I teleported down the side of the outer valley wall. There's only a few trees up this high but there were enough for a fire and it wasn't to hard even with my magic not working as well as it did back home. But that's not important now, what is is that we get my devices in focus." Accepting the answer, Dash takes to the air and flies out into the center of the valley, hopping it's close to where she needs to be.

The first gout of fire tells her to come closer. Concentrating on the icy floor below herself, Dash moves forward about as far as the distance between her house and Apple Jack's farm before waving the torch. The second signal says to come closer again. Dash moves closer by about half of what she did before. A 'back up' flame goes up and her wings push her back several yards. When a torch lifts up above the fire it came from and waves back and forth Rainbow Dash looks straight down and lowers herself to the ice.

Hooves chip into the hard ice to no avail before Dash looked around for something to hold up the torch. There was nothing but ice down where she stood. Turning her head up to where Twilight is Dash catches the glimmer of magic, a pop of air goes off in front of her make her drop the torch.

The flame hangs in the air along with four other logs. Without a word all five logs line up and stack into a small standing arrangement with the lit piece in the middle. Twilight smiles and looks up to Rainbow Dash – then she slips on the ice with a resounding "humph"

"You okay down there?" Rainbow Dash asks, trying to stifle a laugh. Dash flaps her wings and hovers just above the ice so she can move close to Twilight without slipping herself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to..." Twilight pulls herself up and slides back from the small pyre.

The held in laugh is let out quickly. Dash chuckles heartily as she drifts herself over Twilight and lifts her friend up in her hooves. "Come on Twi, lets get back and finish all your testing nonsense."

"The testings all done." Twilight says. She takes a deep breath and points a hoof forward. "Once the fires out," another deeper breath. "you just need to fly to the far side one more time and do your thing."

Looking down below herself and seeing the sweat on Twilight's coat sends a shiver of worry down Dash's back. "You doing okay Twi?"

Spike finishes patting out their bonfire just as Twilight and Dash land and with Twilight's breath she turns to Rainbow Dash and orders her "We'll give you the same signal we did before, once you see it come at us with all you have and use that fire we just set for your mark to go even faster."

She wanted to protest at leaving but the pulse and excitement of getting to okay to fly faster and the idea of what might happen was just as compelling. The small fire passes under Dash and the thoughts of Twilight's exhaustion starts to fade. 'This is why we're here, I have to make sure this is the best show she ever sees!' Rainbow Dash shouts to herself as the end of the valley comes closer. She lifts up out of the valley walls, lands on the rim, then watches for the green signal fire.

Adrenalin sends aching bolts of energy through Rainbow Dash's entire body making everything that had happened today disappear before this moment. At the same time, Twilight has a thought that she should send a letter of thanks to Luna for letting them have the dark night to themselves.

"Twilight, she's ready." Spike says and a rumble in his stomach comes to ready the signal.

"Not yet!" Twilight says quickly, she uses her hoof to turn on the third device. A small needle jumps to life on top of a small roll of paper. She aims the back of the machine at the tiny red spark on the icy floor and gives Spike the signal.

In a second both ponies eyes see the green flame crawl into the sky, for Dash it means go and it causes her entire body to burn hotter the she's felt all day. 'Twi's watching.' is the only thing that comes into her mind as she jumps into the sky. She climbs until the air is almost to thin to breath then folds her wings to her sides

Hurdling herself down to the middle of the walls sends the old thrill of flight that she loved so much, the feeling of a race making the valley look like the final stretch from the course she flew as a child. She opens her wings, leveling out and looking for the small red glow in the distance. A powerful grin across her face as the words 'Twilight is watching me!' screams inside Rainbow Dash's mind one more time before the air becomes to loud for any other thoughts can be heard.

Twilight and Spike watch in anticipation, both take a quick glance at the view finder before becoming lost in the sight of Rainbow Dash growing closer through the clear night air. An intense silents fills the fjord so completely that even the small pop of the fire on the icy floor goes unnoticed by the recorder in front of Twilight.

A cone of cold and frost pillows out and begins to warp and bend behind Dash; The feeling of her heart beat jumping in her chest, a demand to go faster. The burning torch comes closer and Rainbow Dash closes her eyes to slits and readies herself for the real power of her speed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Rainbow... Rainbow Dash?"

Dash turns over and away from the voice calling her name, she feels the twinge of pain from her wings and the exhaustion of her whole body and opens her eyes. "Twilight, you need to get your bits back for this bed, it's a piece of cud."

"I'm sorry Dash but after your landing last night it was this of the hospital."

Their experiment the night before was perfect and both ponies plus Spike agreed that all three of the recordings did it justice. When they got up the next morning and saw the blizzard had moved on also they could help but cheer as the strapped themselves together and readied to take off. However with Rainbow Dash's pride swollen by everything going so well she had pushed herself until she passed out on Twilight's doorstep.

Twilight used her magic to carry Dash up to the loft in her bed room and though she too was tired and just wanted to sleep Twilight knew there was one pony she had to talk to. Pinkie Pie is the only one of her friends that could get all her other friends together at a moments notice while having breakfast ready for them first thing in the morning.

Twilight trotted over to the Sugar Cube Corner and managed to get through the door just as Miss Cake was closing it and since Pinkie was helping clean up it took only a minute for them to greet each other and plan for the morning.

"Equestria to Twilight, you in there?" Dash says while flipping the end of her tail off the bed and in front of Twilight's face. "You sure we need to be up this early. You look as tired as my wings feel."

"Sorry, but you know Pinkie. She's most likely been up for quite a while now and already half way done with getting everything together for today."

"Yeah your right." Rainbow Dash cranes her neck towards the wall clock. "but if she's only half done - that still leaves twenty to thirty minutes, right?" her hooves shoot out from under the covers and take hold of Twilight. "Come-here you egg head."

"Wait Rainbow what are you doing?"

"I just spent the last two days hauling you around on my back, it's time for some payback!"

Sensitive hooves are prodded with tired feathers and the top of the library tree is quickly filled with laughter. The sound of the two ponies reach a group of four that stop just outside the tree-house door. Pinkie Pie, with a small cart of food strapped to her back, looks up to the top windows, smiles, and says "Sounds like we might be too late for the start of the party."

"Non sense Pinkie. This here party started the moment you said they got back. All that's going on up there is them two celebrating getting back safe and sound." Applejack says as she reaches for the door.

Fluttershy and Rarity are the first to enter, followed by Applejack then Pinkie pie and finally the cart. Once inside the first two in go about spreading the food out while Applejack heads up stairs; half way up though she stops. The laughter getting even louder tells her why Spike is dragging himself and his blanket down the stairs and pass her without a word.

When she reaches the top of the stairs she's immediately greeted. "Applejack, Help me!" Twilight shrikes out between giggles while her head is hanging out from under her covers and off the side of the bed. "Rainbow won't let me go!"

The blanket in the center of the bed rises up with the shape of a ponies head. Pawing a hoof at the edge of the covers, Rainbow Dash's head pops free with a bright red blush and a panicked expression. "Well hey AJ, when'd you get here?"

"Only a moment ago Dash. Me and the girls showed up just when Twi there told us to."

Twilight breaths a deep sigh at the relieve coming from her hooves and rolls out of the bed. "That was fun and all but," she stumbles once while trying to get to the loft stairs then looks back to Rainbow Dash. "Come on Rainbow, we have an adventure to show our friends."

The party that had been set up on the main floor was another Pinkie Pie original with the only exception being that the entire main floor was dark as night. The projector was set up in the center of the room with snacks and drinks surrounding it while the screen is stretched up next to the stairs and covered in streamers.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were expecting the decorations but Twilight was not expecting the room to have been darkened and the projector to have already been set up. The confused and distant expressions on Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie's faces snap at seeing the three coming down the stairs.

Fluttershy is the first to speak. With a concerned tone she says, "Pinkie thought we could set everything up. Since – since you and Rainbow Dash sounded busy..." her voice lowers even more as she adds a quick "sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Dash says with a prideful spirit. "you all just couldn't wait to see how awesome I really am." she leaps into the air and flies around until she faces the screen from above her friends.

Twilight's image is frozen in the picture and when the real Twilight walks over to the proper side of the screen a similar distant look crosses her face. With a soft clearing of her throat she backs up to the projector and looks at it with forced concentration. "Pinkie, are you sure you have it all set up right?"

Pinkie swallows deeply before stepping next to Twilight. Her eyes dart between Twilight and Rarity twice before she nods her head. "Of course, When I saw it laying by the door where you left it I thought." she pauses to take a dramatic deep breath and a glimmer crosses her eyes. "'I'll just pull that all out so that Twilight can get it going quicker' but then I found a book on top of everything and it said how to put it together and I did that so you wouldn't have to worry about anything..."

"Yeah yeah, you got it working, great job Pinkie. Now lets watch and see how awesome I am." Dash blurts out, waving a hoof towards Pinkie while not taking her eyes off the screen.

A tentative purple hoof presses the play button on the projector. Twilight's face holds on the screen for a moment before it blinks off and is replaced with Rainbow Dash flying away and turning in and out of focus; the silver whistle on her back. The sound of spike letting out a bletch of fire comes next then an immediate blaring sound of a whistle fills the room.

"Twi! Can't you skip this part?" Rainbow Dash yells out while trying to cover her ears from the sound. Twilight fumbles for the pause and once she hits it the shocked faces of her friends start to calm down.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant sound." is Rarity's curt complaint.

"Sorry girls, I was still trying to tune everything in. I'll just move it forward some."

A loud whirling sound comes from the projector and soon enough the picture comes back and Rainbow Dash is again shown flying away from the screen. Once she appears as nothing more then a pin prick she lifts towards the top of the image then drops down and merges with the distant walls that take up most of the screen.

"Aw yeah, this is my big moment." Rainbow Dash cheers; grabbing hold of Applejack and shaking her with excitement. "Just you all wait and see how great I am!"

A bright green glare comes from behind where the recorder was set and is accompanied by a deep bletch. All six ponies watch the screen with an intent glee as a blue speck lifts high into the air then begins to dive. Dash grins broadly at the memory of what she had done and at finally getting to see what other ponies see.

In only a moment they could all see the white cloud form behind Dash as she came closer and closer, her flapping wings growing intense. Breaths were held in anticipation as the air around Rainbow Dash contracted into a funnel shape. The explosion of color lights up the screen with instance hues and all their faces glow with excitement as they watch the rainbow ring spread out. The sound and colors of the shock wave reach the edge of the valley walls before Dash can leave the frame while the first sound of excitement enters the room.

"Oh, my." is the only thing spoken as the rays of light on the screen fills the room and brightens it with all the colors of the rainbow. When the waves of light reach the valley walls and floor they spread like ripples in water until it flows across the icy valley, mixing together into a miasma that fills the air.

"Spike, that's - it..." Twilight's voices comes from the projector in stammering bursts. "Rainbow Dash really did it... RAINBOW DASH!" She yells just as Dash streaks by, above and to the left of the screen, making the machine behind all the ponies howl from her speed. "She's passed, get ready Spike." She says as the arcs of racing color close the distance. "This is it!" The recording begins to shake as the night sky is blotted out by more colors then any of Twilight and Rainbow Dash's friends thought they would ever see.

Twilight's Library tree-house thrums with a sound that resonates again and again, the strength of it knocks several leaves from the branches and causes three ponies to cover their ears against its volume.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Twilight, you absolutely must give me a copy of the negatives for that amazing display. Imagine the designs I can make just out of those colors. Oh, and the patters too." Rarity croons as rolls of fabric twist with needle and thread inside of her mind.

Pinkie Pie was also thinking of how to work it into something she could share with others. "A stacked cake with rings of rainbow frosting, a winter mint bottom layer and... Oh, and pop rocks that explode when you cut into it. I'll have to find a way to get the rocks in without popping them in the oven but that's the fun of have a new recipe." She offers a warm smiles to her friends before darting out of the tree.

"I know this party wasn't very long and that you two are probably still tired, but I want you both to know that I... that I am really happy that you too came back home safe and that everything turned out so surprisingly beautiful." Fluttershy said; smiling sweetly the entire time she spoke.

"Well I guess since I'm being the last one to leave I'll be the one to say I was worried about you two fillies but that I'm proud you're both alright. And that all that color and noise was like being in the middle of Zap Apple season all over again." With a tip of her hat Applejack leaves with a kick in her step.

"I don't know about you, Twi, but I going to follow what Fluttershy said and go back to sleep." Rainbow Dash says. A warming sensation crosses just under her eyes as she turns her head towards the stairs. "Clouds are a lot softer then that spare bed but a warm bed feels so much better after being in that blizzard. You don't mind if I stay her for a bit longer, do you Twilight?"

A soft smirk crosses Twilight's lips as she disconnects all of the machines. "I would be honored to have you stay as long as you like. I'll also set out the Daring Do' book for you to read later." Twilight slowly takes the lead as they make their way back up stares; with a short stop half way up to lift Spike off the step he fell asleep on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue:**

Pinkie Pie had done it again. Everything looked perfect, simple but perfect. She knew that the library didn't need much since Fluttershy and Rarity were doing their part to darken the room and spread out the decorations. A extra Pinkie smile comes out once the three together finish before the fracas up stairs is stopped.

Looking over the room once it was done, Pinkie spots the saddle bag and hurry's to its side. 'I'll just pull this all out so that Twilight can get it going quicker' she says to herself as she picks it up in her teeth; the weight of the bag hardly phasing her.

Everything in the bag looked important so Pinkie carefully removes all three contraptions. A book laying on top of all the equipment has a picture similar to one of the items and Pinkie make a note to herself to us if to figure out what everything is.

"Pinkie Pie, should you be messing with all of that?" Rarity says when she sees what Pinkie is doing. "I dread to imagine how disappointed Twilight will be if something happens."

"Nothing to it, Rarity, this book says all I need. I'll have it up in no time so Dashie and Twilight won't need to do anything but party."

Her grin holds an almost infectious quality to it as she plugs cords in and pokes at buttons. To Rarity and Fluttershy it looks like she's playing with it, but the book really does mention how to do everything she needed to know.

A purple blur appears on the wall a foot from the screen and is followed by Twilight's voice. "Rainbow Dash, you're asleep right now and Spike is right next to you snoring so I know I can say this without..." the wall goes black for a moment and Pinkie takes the opportunity to try a align the projector. "Sorry, you just rolled over and my heart jumped so much I had to stop and rewind the recording."

Twilight lifts her head and smiles warmly. "I've been thinking so much about this and I – I don't think I'll be able to show this to you for a while but I want it to be recorded so that If you..." the screen blinks off again and at that moment the three ponies each share a thought in silents. 'Did she really record this?'

"I can't help myself. I feel so scared when I see you move, but that just means I can't stop watching you." she moves back, growing smaller on the screen, and a blush wells up on her face. "When we... if we share the way we feel I'll happily show this recording to you but because I don't know when I can let you see this I'll say it now. Rainbow Dash, this trip was all I needed to know how I felt it... it has given me so much joy just knowing I would be out here with you, and that we are going to be making something happen that will be so magical as well as fact that we will be the only two to ever truly see it..." she stops again and she closes her eyes.

"My words don't want to work right now so I'll try being direct like you always are and say; you are the most special pony I have ever met and some day soon I would like to ask you to be my special somepony." Pinkie fumbles with the buttons until the image stops with Twilight's face on the screen and the three ponies pass looks of confusion between each other.


End file.
